


sungie + binnie (wait, chan too?)

by froghaoo



Series: the adventures of channie, binnie, and sungie [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Aged Down Characters, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Seo Changbin, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix, Multi, Nicknames, Poly Relationships, Rich Bang Chan, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Sugar Baby Han Jisung | Han, Sugar Baby Seo Changbin, Sugar Daddy Bang Chan, Sugar Daddy Lee Felix, felix is only mentioned but when he is ;; he’s a sugar daddy so, im sorry i’m bad at tagging ;;, lapslock, theres a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaoo/pseuds/froghaoo
Summary: changbin and jisung are looking for a sugar daddy. chan looks... promising enough.





	sungie + binnie (wait, chan too?)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!! i accidentally wrote 2k (¬д¬。) ;; i’m so sorry!!! 
> 
> ***jisung has his long orange hair and binnie has black hair! chan is blonde! ((this isn’t relevant like at all but it’s important to ME))

“ji, are you done yet?” changbin called from where he was sitting on the couch, waiting in front of his laptop. “are you sure we should do this?” jisung responded, walking into the room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and pink sweatshirt that was rather big on him. “we both know that we are low on money... did you take that from hyunjin?” changbin asked, raising an eyebrow. “of course i didn’t take it! he lent it to me! and just because we’re short on money doesn’t mean i can’t enjoy things!” he pouts. changbin gestured for jisung to sit next to him on the couch. 

“how does this even work, bin?” jisung had asked, scratching the back of his neck. “we have to enter our names and some information about us!” changbin said, typing what he wanted onto the website. after he had finished, he passed the laptop over to jisung. “wait, bin, can you enter it for me? i’ve never been on one of these sites before..” jisung trailed off, looking up at changbin with big eyes. “and i have?” changbin sarcastically responded with. “bin! you told me about the time you had a sugar daddy before! you can’t lie to me and tell me that you haven’t! you’ve told me so many times!” 

“ji, that was one time.. and his name was felix.” changbin responded, typing in what he thought would be fitting for jisung’s information onto the website. “it didn’t really last that long either..” he added, finishing typing up the bio for jisung. “wait, you’re done already? am i that boring?” he pouted, his cheeks puffing up. “no, ji, but i’ve been with you for so long that i already know exactly what you’re like, baby. and don’t worry, i put on the account that if you like one of us, we’re a package deal.” changbin responded pulling jisung towards him. 

“i’m sure someone will find us. don’t worry.”

“i mean, with MY looks? of course somebody will find us! i’m amazing!” 

“bin...”

“yes, ji?” 

“shut up! if anything, someone will find us because of MY looks!” 

—

“ji!” changbin yelled, his name echoing through the apartment. “ji?” he called again, actually getting a response this time. “coming, bin!” jisung said running from the bedroom to the main area of their shared apartment. “so, what’d you call me in here for, bin?” jisung asked, sitting down on the couch next to changbin. “we got a message! well, a couple actually, but i found somebody that stands out! and by that i mean he wasn’t asking us for our nudes.” changbin said, placing his laptop onto the table and opening up the website. 

“his name is chan! i can show you a picture!” changbin opened up the messages and clicked on a profile, by the name of bang chan. “he has said that he wanted to meet us already, but i wanted to make sure you had at least chatted with him before i accepted.” changbin then nudged him, saying, “he said that he’s from australia and that he speaks english. maybe you can brush up on your english with him!” jisung laughed before saying, “maybe you should learn english too so we could all be bilingual if there’s something there.”

—

“bin! i don’t know what to wear! what if he decides that he doesn’t like me?” he pouted again. “ji, you look good in anything, you could wear a garbage bag and i guarantee people would still want to fuck.” changbin said, pulling up his leather pants. “i mean, you would never wear anything like that though, because we’re getting a sugar daddy today bitch!” 

changbin pulled on a loose white shirt and went through their shared closet again. “here, jisung.” changbin threw him another of hyunjin’s sweaters that they had basically stole from him, this time a grey one. he also pulled out a pair of jisung’s high waisted jeans, his favorite pair. jisung knew it wasn’t by chance, him and changbin knew everything about each other, seeing as they had lived with together before they started college and still lived together after they had left college. he knew of all of changbin’s school stories, like when he fell out of a tree and broke his arm in high school after a stupid bet that he couldn’t climb the top. or when someone called him short and he punched them in the face. 

or, a not more commonly known one, he smoked weed for the first time in senior year of high school and he thought he was gonna die, so he came crying to his best friend, jisung. literally getting pushed out of his thoughts, changbin shoved him over, and he fell into their bed. “come on ji, we can do our makeup but our hair is fine. don’t worry though, we look hot already.” changbin said, before sitting himself into their vanity chair and pulling out his eyeliner. he proceeded to do his own eyeliner before forcing jisung into the chair so he could do his makeup. 

after changbin had did his makeup, he pulled jisung up, and made sure jisung had his phone. “gotta watch out for serial killers man.” he had said. changbin practically dragged him out of the house, after grabbing the keys from their shared car. “wait, bin, you never told me what place we were going to meet him at.” jisung said, putting his seatbelt on. “oh shit, sorry ji! we’re gonna meet him at that cafe, you know, it’s pretty close to our apartment? chan said he doesn’t live far from it either.” he responded, starting the engine. jisung hummed, and began to scroll through his phone. 

—

at the cafe, jisung sat down, waiting for changbin to order their drinks. he began to nervously bite at his nails, scared of what chan might think of him. soon enough, changbin came back with their drinks. he lightly slapped jisung’s hands and almost his mouth as well. “you have got to stop doing that, ji, you know it’s a bad habit.” changbin sighed. “binnie, i’m trying to stop! but i’m so nervous! you know i don’t handle stuff like this well..” jisung had whined back at him. “baby, heads up! that’s chan!” changbin whisper yelled at him before straightening his posture and brushing the hair out of his eyes. 

jisung quickly took his fingers out of his mouth and wiped them on his jeans. changbin stood up, waving chan over to the both of them. “hey, you’re changbin and jisung, right? i hope i didn’t just walk up to some random people.” he had said, before smiling. and god, jisung was already in love. at first he couldn’t quite tell what kind of accent he had, before realizing that changbin had already told him. australian. changbin had filled in the silence with a confirmation that it was them, when he had realized that jisung was not talking at all. 

“i’m changbin! this is jisung. he’s a baby squirrel.” changbin said, and jisung swore he felt literal lava in cheeks. “actually, he does look like a squirrel! your cheeks are really cute, jisung!” chan said, a bright smile on his face.   
jisung had almost failed to breathe and stuttered out a thank you before changbin said, “would you like a drink before you sit down, chan?” chan had tried to get changbin to sit back down, but he insisted on getting him a drink. jisung knew exactly why though, changbin wanted him to get over how shy he was being around him, but how could he? especially around someone this handsome. chan has eventually given up, telling changbin that he would appreciate a hot chocolate, offering to pay, before changbin had flat out rejected the possibility of that. 

“so, jisung. you seem really nervous, but i just want to tell you that you really shouldn’t be. i’ve talked to changbin for a while over the website, and i totally understand you guys are low on money. he also told me that you guys were a package deal. many times. he’s told some about that you are not easy to open up to people, but if you’re willing to work past it, i am too. especially for someone as beautiful as you.” chan said, almost sounding like he was reciting a speech. “thanks, chan. but that kind of sounded like a speech, did you practice it?” jisung responded, a smile creeping onto his face. “what? of course i didn’t!-“ chan sputtered, before changbin walked back up to the table, a mug in his hand that had steam coming off of it. 

“ji, i forgot to tell you! chan is our hyung!” changbin had said, and before jisung had a chance to respond, chan had asked if they were the same age. “changbin told me his age, but he never told me yours. are you guys the same age.. or?” jisung nodded, his cheeks still pink, before telling chan that they both were the same age. “we actually were childhood friends, and we’ve stayed together for longer than you could imagine.” changbin added, after taking his seat next to jisung. 

“yeah, and we’re just looking for someone to stay with us. for longer than you would usually think a, well, sugar daddy would stay with someone for.” jisung said, then watching when chan’s face contorted in confusion, and then clearing. before he could ask why, chan said, “sorry, i forgot the reason i was here for a second. you guys are both just so nice. and anyway, i have a question myself. are you guys dating? because changbin had messaged me about a poly relationship, but never if you two were currently dating.” he had explained. 

jisung took a sip of his drink, and began biting at his nails again. changbin had explained their relationship to chan, how they were together and they were looking for someone else to be with them. changbin had furrowed his eyebrows after he saw jisung biting his nails again and pulled his wrist again, drawing the attention of chan, who laughed before asking if that was a habit. “yeah, it’s a bad habit that bin has been trying to help me get rid of but when i’m nervous, i forget i’m trying to stop.” jisung had said, seeming ashamed of a habit, even though it was small.

“nervous? you’re nervous around me? why, baby? i wouldn’t do anything to you.” chan said with a smirk on his face. jisung had realized what he said and searched the depths of his brain for why he had said that. “i was just playing around, sungie.” chan said, still smirking. 

“chan, i for one, think you’re gonna fit in perfectly with us. that is, if you decide to have us?” changbin said, a bright smile on his face. 

“i think you guys are perfect for me, binnie.”   
chan had said back to him, and equally bright smile on his face. 

—

jisung and changbin had more money than they could have imagined. on their first meeting, chan hasn’t even spoken about how much money had, and if he would be able to provide for them. both changbin and jisung hadn’t spoken about it during the meeting, but it was there, lingering in their minds. 

but they hadn’t expected this. chan had told them that they obviously didn’t get out too much if they really didn’t know who he was. he then proceeded to tell them that he was the heir to his mother’s company, but not to worry that their relationship would be broken up after his mother found out. he made sure to tell them his mother was very accepting, maybe too accepting. and he told them this, right before they had met his mother. now, jisung didn’t know what to expect, but whatever it was, it wasn’t this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! any feedback is appreciated! (づ￣ ³￣)づ


End file.
